


Coming Home

by Whimsi Writing (MelodicLeonine)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinda, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicLeonine/pseuds/Whimsi%20Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years of carefully timed and maintained skype calls. Online dates and movie streams, calling each other any spare chance they had. It wasn’t impossible, but after 3 years of high school and club together, followed by two years at the same college and apartment, the sudden inability to see and touch his boyfriend was almost torture.</p><p>Alternatively titled 'Daichi waits anxiously in an airport to be reunited with his boyfriend'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the Haikyuu!! fandom (well, second but it's the only one I finished so)  
> It was written for the Secret Santa/Valentine's on tumblr for user satsuha!

Studying abroad was an honor and an amazing experience, especially for someone who lived in Japan majoring in English, where it was almost a necessity. After two years filled with most of the preliminary classes, Sugawara Koushi spent the final two of his degree at university in America, working as a Resident Assistant for his dorm and Teacher’s Aide alongside his classes.

Two years was a long time.

Daichi was restless, an erratic tap-tap-tapping on his steering wheel. The flight was long, a seemingly unbearable twelve hours, and Suga had insisted on texting him when he got off the plane so Daichi wouldn’t have to stand there the whole time.

As if he could do anything but stare at the clock. He was parked outside the airport, checking his phone every 30 or so seconds. It was crawling into the last half hour, and he couldn’t sit still. Two years of carefully timed and maintained skype calls. Online dates and movie streams, calling each other any spare chance they had. It wasn’t impossible, but after 3 years of high school and club together, followed by two years at the same college and apartment, the sudden inability to see and touch his boyfriend was almost torture.

Two years was a long time, and even longer when he slept alone.

Restlessness took hold as he groaned and stepped out of the car. Maybe coffee would help. Coffee and food. The walk through the airport calms his jitters slightly, but his fingers drum against his thigh with no sense of rhythm as he waits in line at the Starbucks knock off. Dark brown eyes stare at the menu without really seeing and even though he prefers his coffee black with a shot of espresso and no pastry, Daichi still orders a French Vanilla latte and two chocolate chip biscottis. Over the years, he’s taken a habit of picking up Suga’s favorite things, holds them close to him like a security blanket. It makes Suga seem closer, a small comfort, and it often staves off the worst of the loneliness.

He sits down at a table just long enough to dip the pastries in his coffee to soften them enough to eat. It’s hard but he forces himself to stay seated as he munches on the biscottis, but his stomach is doing acrobatics for every minute that ticks past and he doesn’t manage to finish the second one. Stomach taking another spin in protest, Daichi continues to sip at his coffee, the sweet liquid heavy and uncomfortably warm in his gut. Wow, that was a terrible idea. But at least it gives him something to do with his hands as he walks to the gate and waits, the final five minutes counting down before Suga’s scheduled landing.

The brunet never thought that five minutes could feel so long. After two years, this should be easy, but it seems to drag on. He had taken to counting the tiles, cursing when he lost count, then restarting until he sees the first pair of shoes coming from the gate. Erratic heartbeat and controlled breathing are the only things Daichi can hear as he scans the tops of the crowd, looking for ash blond hair.

It shines silver in the artificial light of the airport and Daichi has never seen anything more beautiful in his life. His legs move before he can even register it and suddenly he is up close with the love of his life, not thousands of miles away, not marred by a grainy skype video, finally close enough to crush to his chest again. Laughter, clear as day, rings in his ear as he buries his face into Suga’s neck and breathes deep to hold back tears.

The smell of lavender registers in his brain and it hits him hard and fast. The smell of the brand of detergent Suga was always adamant about buying when they lived together, something about how it made the clothes softer or something, but he doesn’t care because all he can think about now is how Suga is here, standing in his arms, smelling like home. He’s here, home for good, his Suga is right here.

And Daichi cries.

Gentle but firm hands rub his back in circles as he hears another watery chuckle and Suga puts his face on Daichi’s shoulder. They stay like that for a minute, just treasuring the ability to feel the other, seeping up years worth of lost warmth, but Suga reminds his boyfriend in a soft and teasing voice that they need to get his luggage and go home.

"You wouldn’t think sitting would make you so tired." He says, laughing a little, turns his face to nuzzle into Daichi’s cheek. His next words are softer, full of emotion and blatant affection. "Let’s go home."

That almost sets Daichi into sniffles again, but he nods and leans back, eyes locking onto the beautiful smile on his partner’s face coupled with eyes that shimmer with un-shed tears and he can’t help but lean back in to slant their lips together for a long moment as he intertwines their fingers. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

The walk out is uneventful, despite a small argument outside about whether or not Daichi should call a cab, for the sappy reason that he doesn’t want to let go of Suga now that he’s here again. Of course, he doesn’t say this to the boy in question, bullshitting with this and that, but he soon drops it and they make their way to their apartment.

The first thing Suga does when he’s back into the almost familiar, almost foreign apartment is make a slow line to the bedroom and flopping down on the bed. Still restless, Daichi brings the bags from the doorway to rest them in the middle of the living room. These are Suga’s things, so he figures it would be best to leave the unpacking to him.

A displeased noise floats from the bedroom and the brunet rushes there. Upon his entrance, he sees Suga on his side and squinting towards the doorway. Before he can say anything, Suga is reaching his hands out in Daichi’s direction, a silent demand. Brown eyes roll as he walks to the side of the bed and interlaces their fingers again.

"Don’t pace." Suga mumbles, pulling his boyfriend down with him, manuevering him into a position where he can nuzzle his face into the larger’s chest. "You’re too loud."

Daichi puts mock hurt into his tone.

"Sorry I’m not as small and dainty as you, Suga." Despite his words he wraps his arms around his high school sweetheart and gets comfortable.

"Don’t talk to your elders that way, Daichi."

It’s nice, it’s so nice, this quiet affection and meaningless back and forth. There’s no big news to share; they talk every day. Just silence and the simple luxury of having your loved one close. Suga shifts slightly, nose trailing against the crook of Daichi’s neck.

"Tadaima."

Fingers thread through ash blond hair, gentle and reverent as Daichi sighs out a response.

"Okaeri."

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was pretty emotional tbh bc I watched a video a friend of mine posted where she met her long time girlfriend for the first time and that's how I got the whole idea so :')


End file.
